Con Calma
|artist = ft. |year = 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / (Bar) |gc = / |lc = |pictos = 88 |kcal = |dura = 3:12 |nowc = ConCalma |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) }}Daddy Yankee ve Snow tarafından "Con Calma" 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, önceki rutinlerden bir çift dansçı tarafından gerçekleştirilir. İkisinin de kalın mor ve beyaz anahatları var. P1 P1, Make It Jingle ve Water Me (Tenis Versiyonu) dan ren geyiği. Kürkü eskisinden daha koyu bir turuncu tonunda. Yeşil kapüşonlu ve sarı muzlu yeşil eşofman altı ve aqua blue dantelli ve beyaz tabanlı bir çift kırmızı spor ayakkabı giyiyor. P2 P2 serideki diğer şarkıların pandasıdır. Sarı ve yeşil şapka, sarı kapüşon ve ananaslı sarı eşofman altı, koyu mor bir gömlek ve siyah bağcıklı bir çift yeşil ve turuncu spor ayakkabı ve beyaz tabanlar giyiyor. Concalma coach 1.png|P1 Concalma coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan bazı şerit ve dalga kalıpları alır. Boyunca, çok sayıda tropikal meyve sıçrar ve etrafında döner. Bunlar karpuz, muz, ananas, limon, kiraz ve şeftali içerir. İlk olarak su mavisi arka planın yanı sıra sarı ve su mavisi bir bayrakla görülür; ikincisi kısa süre kırmızıya döner. Daha sonra, kırmızı dalgalı bir arka plan, sarı bir güneş ışını arka planı ve turuncu bir dalga ve şerit arka planı vardır. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 1 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Bu soldan sağa Dalga Altın Hareketi: *'P1:' Twerk yaparken sağ elinizi başınızın üstünde sallayın. *'P2:' Sağ elinizi sol elinizin üzerine koyun ve ileri geri pompalayın. Concalma gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) Concalma gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Concalma gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Duets *Beastly Beats *Panda-monium *15-Minute Soft Workout *30-Minute Soft Workout *Crazy Costumes Trivia *Her iki antrenör de Skibidi arka planında görünür. Galeri Game Files Concalma cover generic.png|''Con Calma'' Concalma cover albumcoach.png| album coach concalma_cover_albumbkg.png| album background concalma_banner_bkg.png| menu banner concalma_map_bkg.png| map background ConCalma 1227.png|P1 s avatar ConCalma 1228.png|P2 s avatar Concalma p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Concalma jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Concalma jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Concalma_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Concalma_jd2020_menu_wii.png|''Con Calma'' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images concalma promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay concalma teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bya2OSlDRCK/ concalma teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137071732664279040 Concalma teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram) Concalma twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1139291357049233408 Jd2020 amazon promo 5.jpg|''Con Calma'' in a promotional image from Amazon 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Others Concalma thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Concalma thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Concalma costume pt.png|The costume in a Portugese promotional video Videos Official Music Video and Audio Daddy Yankee & Snow - Con Calma (Video Oficial) Con Calma (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Con Calma - Gameplay Teaser (US) Con Calma - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Con Calma - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:Con Calma en:Con Calma Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Reggae Şarkıları Kategori:Daddy Yankee Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Cormier Claude Kategori:Julien Durand